Sienna Travers
'Sienna Travers '''is one of the Main protagonists of ''The FEAST Saga ''series. She's the fourth protagonist in the first game and the deuteragonist in the second game. She is originally the illegitimate daughter of Francine Travers and Ronald Sampson, but later in the canon it was revealed that was a cover. (As Brent was a war soldier), she is a humble yet pragmatic young woman who cares about family and fighting. Her Arcana Warriors counterpart is Dee, The Devil. She is mostly the other most action oriented character after Gavin. Appearance and Data *Gender: Female *Age: 17-18 (Part 1), 19 (Part 2), 20 (Part 6) *Height: 153 cm (5' 0") 1 / 158 cm (5' 2") 2 / 163 cm (5' 4") Final Act *Weight: 41 kg (90 lbs) 1 / 46 kg (101 lbs) 2 / 51 kg (112 lbs) Final Act *Blood Type: B *Date of birth: January 15, 1997 *Zodiac Sign: Capricorn *Interests: Reading books, writing. *Likes: Riding, Dancing, eating a lot, playing instruments, bikes games. *Dislikes: Boring Competition, boring fights, sadness, emo guys and girls, slow paced challenges, Celebrities. Sienna has pale skin, short tomboyish light brown hair, with a long ponytail, has dark yellow eyes with light eye-lashes, she uses a high school customized uniform with orange long skirt, White Sailor fuku shirt with some black, dark red ribbon, brown boots, and long Gray leggings. When she's on pilot suit, she uses orange pants, yellow shirt, light blue vest, grey shoes, with a orange helmet and visor. In Part 2 has a White Shirt with no neck and yellow buttons, a yellow and black tie, a black jacket, a checkered red, white and black pants, with long black and white striped gloves, black boots with gold buckles, and star shaped earrings, in her pilot suit she has a light purple helmet with a yellow visor and the logo of "Team Ragnarök", Uses Dark Blue Pants, white shirt, red vest and shoes. In the Ties of Battle series, her hair is either light orange or dark blonde. Personality Sienna is a tough loner young woman who in spite of being illegitimate, she was loved by her brother and her mother fondly. She in the years of college was respected for her tough attitude and is sociable to form bonds with other people in her high school in spite of early bullying, she might be unscrupulous in some aspects, but otherwise she has a kind side with people she cares, even after revealing Sampson is her father and Eliza her other half sister, she has no grudge against the latter. She used to dislike people involved in the Entertainment industry due to her closed vision of being all pricks and arrogant people, even after meeting celebrity Blake Snider, in which she is her rival in spite of the latter not wanting to fight her, but later it changed into a more friendly rivalry. In the non-canon series, she's a lot more sociable, however, more tender to violence. Story and Facts Not much information about Sienna is known, but she's an orphan who escaped from her "home" for being a loner who didn't wanted to enter in contact with anyone except her dad, mom and brother, and because of that, since that moment everyone bullied her, however, her mental strength was praised enough to gain a group of friends, Audrey, the rich girl, Ezio, the nerd boy and Violetta, the shy girl, in one day, she apparently contacted with Sampson, and he said that she was the last piece that the rebellion needed, telling her that she could be more respectable if joins FEAST. She accepted, with hunger of fight. She met in curious circumstances to Blaze Platinum, she didn't talked until she tells him a story how her life is, Blaze was angry because this is injustice in all its form, and tells to her that she needs to overcome her lone attitude, she leaves the limusine telling that she dislikes celebrities, then goes to her destiny, Ameth meets Sienna in her house, gave her new clothes based on her new assignment and the two did go to FEAST, in her first day as a Pilot, she was kicked by Sampson, she was very pissed and wanted to punch him, and the band didn't do nothing or they were fired, she introduced herself to Roger and the others, when the band was in concert, she entered to the Ragnarök and was hard to control, but due to her strong emotions, but later, she was suddenly losing her sight and when the army retired, she fell unconscious, and later Roger did say that Ragnarök wants a strong combatant due to 'them feeling the inner desires of the pilot'. In the Hospital she was seen by her mother and her brother Jonathan, her mother was very scared to the fact that she is used by Sampson for other motives, however Sienna later returns if nothing happened to the base. Later she defeats Blair Turner and the latter commits suicide, tied with Mildred Albain, a rebel scientist and Science teacher of the Artistica Academia and almost being beaten by her brother Jonathan Travers, but since there's another thing behind the motive that why Sienna was hired, she reunites with Lars Jagger, an old family friend to help her investigate, the two find out that she was hired because she is Sampson's 'relative'. Later, it is revealed that Eliza Sampson, daughter of the traitor Ron Sampson, made the plan and lured her because she is her half sister, Sienna moved into the Type-Cosmos Ragnarök, fought against the Prototype that Sampson held, and defeated it with rage, because he confessed his parentage of her. Then she fights Type-Chaos Ragnarök, twin unit of Cosmos, piloted by her revealed half sister Eliza from Ron, later she, her friends and the band and others fight the Comet and Eliza's plan was terminated. *She lives in her happy house with her mother Francine, (step)father Brent, and brother Jonathan (the latter leaves for an apartment). *She studied in Five Stars School, but when Joined in Artistica Academia, she's a member of the Fight club and her uniform is black instead of the usual white, and joins part time into bike gangs out of fanatic. *Sienna gained the respect of the people when she defeated FEAST Comet by herself, and she has developed an attitude of rudeness. But still doesn't want to go with very massive places. *Her notable attitudes are: Normal, sympathetic, active, serious, brave, happy, combative. *Her social attitude: Is really good with the people, but doesn't know the words when talking except in, fights. *She considers life is like a Festival (and later Carnival) because of all those events, regardless of good and bad, they make the world a colorful place with many amusements. *Her Family members are: Francine Travers (Mother), Jonathan Travers ("Half" Brother), Eliza Sampson (Adopted/"Half" Sister), Ron Sampson (Father, false), Brent Lenoir (Stepfather, real father), Melanie Scarlet Blood (Grandmother), Julius Caesar Aeron/Travers (Grandfather). Relationships Jonathan Travers Sienna and Jonathan's brotherly relationship is always friendly and united, ever since he found her, he tries his best in protect her from dangers. In the ToB duology, he is a lot more open about protecting her from harm, even if means sacrifice. He also respected her despite being the daughter of an evil man. Eliza Sampson The half-sister of Sienna was one of the few who 'cared' about her, but however, she used her for her evil desires. After she was defeated and defected to jail. Sienna somehow respects her now since she genuinely changed. In the ToB duology she was kind of bully, but later opens up to her and considers her a sister, albeit still is snarky with her. Audrey, Ezio and Violetta The quartet are really united to each other and in spite of their differences, they always stood for each other, their friendship is mutual and sometimes they crack jokes to each other. As of the spin-offs, they are all in the same group with Lucas. Lucas White Lucas shows affection for her ever since he met her in the second game, she also joined him to be part of the group, she considers him a good person. Blake Snider Sienna's first rival, he while expressed honest sympathy to her, she didn't liked him for being a celebrity. Later after many years they grow to be rivals and friends in combat. Jazz Milford-Snyder The two at first were rivals due to their different points, but later they forged a friendship to the point that both helped each other after their final fight. In ToB they are good friends. Vela She was a bit cold with Vela, however, later opens up to other people mainly thanks to her and they are part of the friends. Deus Ex Machina Sienna hates the proclaimed "Master of Robots", due to the fact that they tried to do tyrannical stuff against humanity, eventually it became worse to the point of no Salvation. Dee As seen in the crossover campaign of TFA these two are too similar. Both are angry, fighting hungry people. Mechs/Cyber Suit/Fighting Style In Part 1 (Arc 1: The Start), she uses a Mech named Type-X Ragnarök (X stands for a number, 0 up to 4), has the ability of upgrade in battle with a cost, Using Sienna's will to synchronize with it. Later, in the Arc 2: FEAST Comet. She upgrades into other mech, the Type-Cosmos Ragnarök, which Type-X was based from, her advantage is mixing the power with the range, as her mechs are specifically made with these in mind. In the crossovers and in Ties of Battle, she uses Type-Y Ragnarök, a balanced version of Valkyrie, and Type-Z Ragnarök is basically the fusion of Chaos and Cosmos aesthetically, she uses Type-Cosmos in The Final Act. In ''Mystery of the Galia Kingdom she displays another unnamed evolution, basically with the Type-Z Ragnarök having Blue, Red, Black and White Color and a yellow aura. This version is in Ties of Battle referred as Valkyrie Ragnarok Zero (Used by Snow instead). Her cyber suit is nameless in the moment, as she displays a gold and resistant armor as well, however, Mildred Albain calls it: The Valkyrie, whose abilities are related to the element of earth, it also has a blaster and Gauntlets. Even since joining the Fight Club, she has an array of physically strong attacks to her arsenal, especially shown in Ties of Battle. She in general has average stats in the crossover games. In The Final Act, it adds a lot of Chargers, resembling Makoto Nanaya's attacks in the Blazblue series. Game Appearances *''The Feast of Black Strings'' *''Black Strings Carnival: The Last Song'' *''The FEAST Saga - Rise of the Machines'' *''The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle'' *''The FEAST Saga - Mystery of the Galia Kingdom'' *''The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle -The Final Act-'' *''In-Verse Heroes II: Dream Fighters'' - Secret character *''In-Verse Heroes III: The Duel of Justice'' - Secret character *''In-Verse Heroes All-Stars'' *''In-Verse All-Stars: Starry Sky Story'' *''In-Verse All-Stars Legends'' *''Brilliant All-Stars Versus the X'' Fictitious Voice List English *Carrie Savage (All games but The Final Act and DRXF) *Kira Buckland (The Final Act, Dream Revolution X FEAST) Japanese *Yuko Gotou Role in the Crossovers Since her first appearance, Dream Fighters as a secret character. Marks her as the second representative of the franchise. She fights solely in a new style combining her mecha and cyber suit powers. Unlike Blake, she doesn't change her fighting style and only added moves to vary between the two, she's the slower, but the stronger of the two (And later, Balanced due to Eliza's inclusion). Trivia *The Name Sienna means "Reddish-orange", as part of the color naming of the four first protagonists. *She used to be called before in early stages of conception: Emilia. Sienna has a reddish orange shirt on her school uniform, also a reddish orange visor on her Helmet, and used to be more shy, tender to fear everything, shy. (Part 1) *She's the fourth and lead protagonist, and is the most susceptible to have more problems than the rest of the protagonists, as Sampson introduces her, she is in her Pilot suit and has her helmet, silent, and pissed. Also possibly due to in Japan and some other oriental countries, there's a superstition that the number 4, means death. *According to Ameth, she represents in this story: The Major Arcana Number 20: Judgment, because she doesn't know what the destiny holds to her. *Her Anti-Heroine type is "Classical Anti-hero", for these reasons, later becomes a full Heroine, in the rest of the series goes up to Pragmatic-Unscrupulous Hero: *#She suffered a lot of self-doubt due to her being illegitimate, and was also a kind of a coward when introducing herself to others. *#She has quirky tendencies when staying with people, she's not too good at a crowded place and wants to leave whenever they're here. *#She was frightened of Sampson, but angered at the same time. *She's a rare example of a Mecha Female Protagonist and other series in general who's an loner and she claims that she has no friends or enemies, however, she later grows with her trio of the school, the band and Jonathan. *Her theme is Honest Eyes, since she's questioning how she survived to the requirements and the tests for the Mecha Ragnarök, and also how her life was "shared" with Eliza and Ron. *She gained her scar after the fight against FEAST Comet. *She could be considered as a "Quarter God", however, Francine was born before her grandfather Julius Caesar turned into a deity for giving his soul to Divine. *She originally was the main protagonist, but later reduced to one of the main characters instead.